Falling to Pieces
by melodicviolet
Summary: Even after the end of their summer fling, Sebastian didn't ever stop thinking about Kurt. Tensions heighten when Sebastian meets Kurt for what is supposed to be the first time at the Lima Bean.


Yay, a Kurt/Sebastian one-shot! It's been way too long and since the last one I've written, the number of Kurtbastian shippers has increased. I can remember when no one even shipped these two… It's weird, but awesome. This isn't as long as I wanted but whatever. **Warning **for swearing and other shit crap. _Inspired by The Script's Breakeven_.

* * *

**Falling to Pieces**

It took a while before Sebastian processed it. A small part of him screamed "None of this is real" but his eyes couldn't lie. And Sebastian had no right to be upset and what did that matter anymore? It's was all in the past.

Sebastian shook Kurt's hand, feeling to be impossible to ignore the warmth of those familiar hands and the surge of electricity. Kurt pulled his hand away, avoiding Sebastian's gaze as he turned to Blaine instead and asked "And how do we know Sebastian?"

Sebastian filled Kurt in, trying to keep the heartbroken croak out of his voice while raving about this petty boyfriend of his. The conservation moved along, Sebastian's mind out of pace, out of control. The flashing replay of the night at Scandals over the summer break in his mind. And before he could even catch himself, the words spilled out of his mouth.

"…And we head over to Scandals? In West Lima?" Sebastian entered in full-blown panic mode and saw the alert in Kurt's eyes.

"Scandals?" Blaine said as he told Kurt. "That's the gay bar."

As if Kurt needs to be told that, Sebastian thought to himself bitterly. Kurt didn't pull his eyes away from Sebastian's, an undoubting level of question mixed with resentment and frustration.

"The last time I was there," Sebastian said, a smile plastered on his face, "I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor."

Kurt retaliated moments later saying, "That's so sweet. And are you two still together?"

Sebastian did everything he could to stop himself from laughing out loud, but instead decided that two could play at this game.

"Sadly, no," Sebastian said evenly, not breaking away from Kurt's stony stare. "We broke up about twenty minutes after we met." This little bit of information was a lie, but Sebastian couldn't help relish that exasperated, inquisitive look in Kurt's eyes.

Sebastian took every bit of self-control he had to not stare into Blaine's (beautiful) eyes and say: "That man of my dreams is your boyfriend." It seemed hasty, childish and stupid - all the qualities in Sebastian that Kurt hated.

Blaine insisted that Scandals isn't "our of kind of thing," but it's probably because the idiot didn't know anything about that bit of cheating that went on during the summer break. Kurt's steely glasz eyes met Sebastian's brown-ish green, a conservation occurring between the two that Blaine wasn't even aware of.

Kurt practically screamed "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sebastian was about to nudge the couple in the right direction before Kurt said to Blaine "Let's do it."

"We have a whole bunch of firsts to be crossing off our lists," Kurt continued to say and Sebastian understood.

Of course, Kurt hadn't fucked him yet. Sebastian remembered Kurt telling him "I'm a virgin." It'd been a bit of a wonder why Kurt hadn't done anything with little Blaine after the short-lived hurrah, but it'd probably been guilt. Poor Blaine still hadn't figured out that Kurt cheated.

"We're in," Kurt continued.

"Great," Sebastian sad in what may or may not have been in a genuine manner. Sebastian exchanged phone numbers with the precious couple and felt satisfied at the look on Kurt's face. After the events of the summer, Sebastian couldn't bring himself to delete Kurt's phone number and kept it stored as "Fuck Buddy." Kurt probably tempted had been to kill Sebastian at this point, but Blaine babbled about rehearsals or whatever and managed to drag his boyfriend back that disgusting public school. Kurt managed to turn back at Sebastian while walking out and words "I will kill you." Sebastian chuckled as he mouth backed "Enjoy your skin regimens."

Sebastian skipped Warbler practice that day, too occupied to bother. The moment he stepped into the sanctuary of his room, all chaos ensued. Papers and books flew around the room while the water glass on the desk broke and sloshed onto the floor and a few dents appeared here and there around the walls.

It didn't make any sense what was happening to him. The moment the two had started the little fling, Kurt had warned Sebastian it would not last and told him not to fall in love with him. Sebastian had laughed at this, appreciating Kurt's joke but found at the end of it all that it happened. It all passed too fast. Sebastian had a shred of hope that maybe all of it would continue, but as the school year began Kurt grew increasingly distant and refused to meet up.

Sebastian shouldn't have blamed Blaine as the act of infidelity only hurt the dapper moron, but Sebastian hated Blaine. Nothing even made sense in his mind anymore and seeing Kurt with Blaine made his heart sink and confirmed that yes, Sebastian and Kurt would and could never be.

"I love Blaine" Kurt had said to Sebastian, who wanted to say "Then why are we fucking?" But why waste his breath? No matter what chemistry existed between them, Kurt would never love anyone but Blaine.

Sebastian moved on his with one-night stands after Kurt, not wanting to admit that there had been no one else during the summer. The whole ordeal had left Sebastian helpless and hopeless, resorting to being with other men to take his mind away from the pain.

Sleeping with other people didn't help ease the ache at all. It only convinced Sebastian how madly in love with Kurt he had to be to feel nothing but agony.

The next night came and Sebastian slipped a comment about Kurt being the designated driver, a joke from the summer and the heavy implication that a drunk Kurt would only lead to epic, sexual disaster. Sebastian busied himself by dancing with Blaine to keep himself from kissing Kurt in front of his little boyfriend.

Kurt stole Blaine away, but Sebastian couldn't do anything but chuckle at those ridiculous dance moves and felt a wave of nostalgia, only making it worse by drinking. At some point during the night Sebastian had whispered into Kurt's ear, "You're too good for him." Kurt had pushed Sebastian away not violently, but almost gently and sighed before returning to the gelled up idiot.

Sebastian felt almost heart-broken when watching Kurt leave, but not because of his departure - Because of the other person hooked onto his arm when it should have been Sebastian. Sebastian stuck around at the bar as a majority of the drunken-ass clubbers left. It seemed that every drink he consumed felt extra bitter and acidic.

Is this what I've resorted to? Sebastian asked himself, giving up on any attempts to stop the pity party.

"Still here?" A voice unexpectedly asked as Sebastian's eyes widened, seeing Kurt taking the seat next to him.

"What are you - "

"Blaine's being a dick," Kurt said, not even trying to hide the unpleasantness in his voice and ordered a drink. Sebastian couldn't hide his laugh, feeling a rush of joy in his veins.

"So you've come crawling back to me?" Sebastian asked smugly, wanting to hide the evident drunkenness in his voice.

Kurt gave him that infamous "Bitch, please" look before taking a healthy gulp of his drink before speaking, "Why the hell did I do this to myself?"

Sebastian's smirk disappeared immediately because of the look of almost heart-brokenness in Kurt's eyes.

"Whaddya mean?" Sebastian said in a hopefully steady voice.

Kurt didn't respond and opted to drop his face into his hands instead, letting a breath as if he had been holding it in. "You approached him Dalton because of me, didn't you?"

"You already know the answer," Sebastian said, not wanting to ruin any chance of learning anything about Kurt's current state of mind with idiotic banter.

"We ended this when the school year began, Sebastian," Kurt deadpanned, not meeting Sebastian's eyes.

"You don't love him," Sebastian spoke before he could think and Kurt's expression changed in milliseconds to fury, confusion, and desperation.

"You don't fucking know anything," Kurt spat, gritting his teeth as Sebastian made a mistake and laughed.

"Don't give me any shit, Hummel. You know as well as I do that Blaine is a just a trophy boyfriend you keep around for the heck of it." Sebastian spotted hurt in Kurt's eyes, but pushed away any feeling of guilt, not wanting to be at fault for telling the truth. Sebastian softened the tone when speaking this following statement. "You just left me, Kurt."

"I'm in love with Blaine," Kurt said, but with a bit of hesitation and uncertainty. "I am, I'm in love with him."

And before Sebastian could even be aware of it happening, Kurt jumped out of his seat and began to kiss Sebastian. It all felt too familiar, bringing the two of them back to the past instead of remembering that this fling supposedly had ended, but Sebastian ignored every part of himself that argued with this kiss and instead let Kurt take control. Just when the kiss could not become any more heated, Kurt broke away, breathing heavily and flushed pink.

"I can't do this," Kurt spoke shakily. Sebastian reached out a hand to him, but Kurt jerked away too quickly and Sebastian felt his heart break all over again. The moment of euphoria had passed in a flash just as the summer had.

Sebastian felt dumbstruck, wanting to kiss and scream at Kurt for even letting this feeling of happiness spark for even a second. And reality hit twice as hard a second time, reminding Sebastian that Kurt could never be anything but Blaine's and Blaine anything but Kurt's.

"The fuck is wrong with Kurt?" Sebastian practically roared, feeling enraged by all of the confusing emotions. But this only led to the two of them being told to leave, which Sebastian complied to and felt Kurt following him outside.

"Sebastian - "

"You can't just fucking play with a person like that," Sebastian yelled, feeling oddly lightheaded but his head pounding as well.

"I - "

"Why the hell did you even sleep with me if you were just gonna run back to your fucking boyfriend?" Sebastian continued to scream, not caring who heard. Kurt didn't move any closer and bit his lip, trying to control himself.

"I warned you not to fall in love with me, didn't I?" Kurt spoke almost in a whisper, not looking Sebastian.

"A little too fucking late for that, isn't it?" Sebastian yelled in response, not even bothering to hide this fact any longer. "You knew it too, didn't you? You felt it happening and didn't even stop in time. Instead you let me fall in love with you and fucking left me."

Kurt remained silent, either not wanting to say anything or not knowing what to say.

"And now," Sebastian said, his voice breaking, "you've moved on while I'm barely breathing."

Sebastian waited for Kurt to say something, anything, but nothing but silence continued to fill the air. And no speck of hope could even fix Sebastian's brokenness. Nothing could fix Sebastian, nothing but Kurt.

"Have a fucking fantastic life, Kurt," Sebastian said, turning and not wanting to bother with a last look. Any hope or possibility of Kurt stopping him died because Sebastian acknowledged it: Kurt didn't love him the way he loved Blaine.

And right there, right then, Sebastian Smythe felt every part of him falling to pieces while Kurt Hummel remained, fine and alive and not in love with him.


End file.
